The 67th Hunger Games: Who Will Emerge Victorious?
by Rugbyforlife
Summary: the sequel to the 66th Hunger Games


Tribute List:

District 1: Ash Tomat (17) and Marie Shaksovic (17)

District 2: Jonah Witton (15) and Harmoney Teakle (13)

District 3: Lemero Akinston (18) and Emere Toko (16)

District 4: Arana DeTaint (16) and Hari Titoki (13)

District 5: Sonja Ball (15) and Dellana Yokowich (14)

District 6: Astin Drane (13) and Hiwa Smeltz (15)

District 7: Ruru Wang (13) and Elen Matthews (15)

District 8: Hemi Cylon (14) and Ikaroa Dann (16)

District 9: Matiu Nona (12) and Marma Jacks (14)

District 10: Pio Plinter (17) and Belle Edan (17)

District 11: Tanagaroa Distan (14) and Anga Moft (12)

District 12: Wirimu Callti (15) and Tui Wasik (16)

Training Scores

District 1: Ash Tomat 9 and Marie Shaksovic 9

District 2: Jonah Witton 10 and Harmoney Teakle 9

District 3: Lemero Akinston 10 and Emere Toko 8

District 4: Arana DeTaint 8 and Hari Titoki 9

District 5: Sonja Bell 6 and Dellana Yokowich 6

District 6: Astin Drane 4 and Hiwa Smeltz 8

District 7: Ruru Wang 9 and Elen Matthews 6

District 8: Hemi Cylon 5 and Ikaroa Dann 5

District 9: Matiu Nona 7 and Marama Jacks 7

District 10: Pio Plinter 10 and Belle Edan 6

District 11: Tangaroa Distan 8 and Anga Moft 3

District 12: Wirimu Callti 8 and Tui Wasik 7

The Blood Puddle

Day 1

**Matiu Nona POV **

From what I have seen on the Hunger Games I have watched is that Day 1 is always the worst, they call it the bloodbath because there are quite a few deaths, I reckon if I could survive the first day, I could do well, I hope. The gong sounds and I am off I an the fastest boy in my year at school, so I decide to go for it, even though it may just be the biggest risk of my life, I'm first to the bags and just grab a medium-sized one and go off into seemingly paradise-looking forest area.

**Elen Matthews POV **

When the gong sounds you are supposed to run, just one problem I didn't I was day-dreaming, one of my worst habits, what snaps me out of my day dream is a long sharp knife piercing my right hand, I scream in agony, before realising it is no use, the blood is flowing to fast for me to save myself so I just curl up into a ball and close me eyes, to die.

**Jonah Witton POV **

I feel ready, alert, confident, and able to kill, a speedy boy races off with a bag but I grab one and look inside and find a rough sword, I grin and go to attack someone, I find a target, the boy from 6 and chop his head off, I select another poor soul and kill her as well I find the others and we set off. There is me and Harmoney from 2, Ash and Marie from 1 and Arana and Hari from 4, we all have a bag, with different equipment in it, we walk for a few hours, but then it suddenly gets very dark, and I and Hari both feel we should stop for somewhere we are about to put our stuff down then Ash spots someone and runs off into the distance, we leave him to it, a cannon sounds only a few seconds and Ash comes back with a grin on his face. We then set up camp and agree on who will be on look-out but first we watch who has died, first there is the boy I killed from 6, Astin then the girl from 6 also appears, Elen, I think I saw Arana kill her, Hemi from 8, she must be the one Ash chased and Anga the girl I killed from 11, then I realise only 4 deaths, but it is the first day how can it have happened, there is normally at least 9 or 10 deaths on the first day, and none of the tributes I see as threats are dead, mind you I only have 3, Lemero from 3 Pio from 10 and Ruru from 7.

Day 2

**Dellana Yokowich POV **

I wake up with tight fingers gripped like iron on my throat but I can't I'm in shock to be honest, I realise it is Emere from District 3, I try to attack her but it is no good, I am beaten, I launch one last kick at her face but it's the last thing I ever do.

**Belle Edan POV**

I'm already walking when the cannon goes off, I'm not surprised, there was only 4 deaths yesterday, the careers will probably be hunting already, I'm just walking aimlessly, I'm hoping to find a water source, all I have in my tiny bag are some crackers with cheese and a bow and a dozen arrows. Eventually I stop for some for food, but I really need water, my life has changed completely since I was reaped, I just wish I had been more grateful to my parents, who I never realised until after the reaping had sacrificed everything to keep me going. Now I will probably never get to see them again. I am just mumbling randomly to myself when I hear a twig snap, I load an arrow ready to fire when I see a head pop out from the bushes, I realize it is not the careers but the girl from District 9, Marama and before I can stop myself I have asked her, do you want to be allies, she thinks for a while before nodding nervously I smile uneasily, I just hope she has some water or at least knows where some is.

**Wirimu Callti POV **

Well at least I already have an ally, Pio from 10, one thing I hate when being from District 12 is that you tend to get overlooked, but not me I will make sure even if I win or I don't everyone will remember the name; Wirimu Callti. I have my sword and Pio has his knifes, he never misses earlier I saw him practising when he must have thought I wasn't watching but I was, he kept hitting his makeshift target right in the middle. We are looking for more allies, I told him my plan earlier and he agreed fully, take out the careers but first we need more people I mean 2 against 6 is exactly fair, but then again neither is life.

Day 3

Day 4

Day 5

Day 6

**Lemero Akinston POV **

They are close I can feel it, I grab my backpack, take a spear from it and get ready to run, the careers are here, one jumps from behind a tree but I am ready I throw my spear, it misses but it is enough to distract him and I turn and run but then another comes out, I now know I am surrounded but I won't give up I punch the girl blocking me and she falls to the ground howling in pain I then sprint as fast as I can eventually I dare to turn round and I see that I am again alone but fear that I may just have found six new enemies who probably all want to kill me.

**Arana DeTaint POV **

Damn. How could we let a single person get away while there was five of us, Ash was guarding our supplies while the rest of us went hunting, for tributes, we found one, but we got more than we bargained for he had a spear, he got away from Jonah then punched Hari in the face, her right cheek has swelled up to the size of a pumpkin. He won't get away twice though; we will make sure of that.

**Belle Edan POV **

I and Marama are starting to feel weak, we have no food and no water, only some bow and arrows and Marama has a few small darts. If only we could find some water. If only.

Quick and Easy

Surviving Tributes:

D1: Ash Tomat and Marie Shaksovic

D2: Jonah Witton and Harmoney Teakle

D3: Lemero Akinston and Emere Toko

D4: Arana DeTaint and Hari Titoki

D5: Sonja Bell

D6: Hiwa Smeltz

D7: Ruru Wang

D8: Ikaroa Dann

D9: Matiu Nona and Marama Jacks

D10: Pio Plinter and Belle Edan

D11: Tangaroa Distan

D12: Wirimu Callti and Tui Wasik

Day 7

Day 8

**Tanagaroa Distan POV **

I'm hiding up in a tree surveying the surroundings I think I can see two or three people a few miles away I jump down form the tree, grab my pack, which may just be my saviour, it has a canteen of water, which luckily I have been able to refill as I have found a near source of water, a small pond along with some food, a small sword, a medical kit and a sleeping bag. I can hear them talking now, they are talking about some sort of plan or something like that, I realise then I could just make a few friends instead of enemies. I decide to risk it I take my backpack and set off towards them the voices sound quite rough and tired, I realize if they do attack I have a chance. I climb up a tree and wait for them to get within ten metres of me 'now what do we have here' I say cheerfully the look up shocked I realize it is Pio from 10 and Wirimu from 12 'do you have any water?' asks Pio almost begging. I jump down and take them to the pond, they happily drink and feel up their canteens then they ask how I have been doing then the inevitable question comes, I already know my answer, they ask if we can set up camp here as it is near a water source I agree, then I ask a burning question, what is their important plan. They tell me, they want to attack the careers, and suddenly I realize I may just have been brought into a group that wants to attack not just defend.

**Ikaroa Dann POV**

Stealth. That's what my friends call me, because I am so hard to find there is me, Ox, because he is built like one, Brain, he has the intelligence and lastly Dreamer, she never stops dreaming. We have been friends for as long as I remember, they all came to say goodbye to me in the Justice Building despite putting our best faces on it, we all knew that we wouldn't see each other alive again. They told me play to my strengths, don't get involved with the bloodbath and be Stealth, the girl who could never get caught, if only that would happen. I have some food and I know all about edible roots and berries so hopefully I will survive longer. As long as no one sees me.

**Harmoney Teakle POV **

I wake up from my strange nightmare, breathing heavily, I look up and find it is nearly dawn, I decide to leave the others grab my knife and go hunting, I find something, but it's not a tribute, it's a rabbit, it still is food, I take it back with, skin it and then make a fire, find a spit to put the rabbit on and let it cook, the others wake up to the smell of smoke and crackling, they then realize it is me cooking my rabbit, we all have a bit of the rabbit, one good thing about being reaped was that I am least away from my step mother.

Day 9

**Marama Jacks POV **

Surely today must end our torture me and Belle have no food or water, and haven't had for a several days now, now I don't think even if we did survive neither of us would want to, we can barely talk to each other, if only I hadn't been reaped, if only, We are laying on our backs we each have a weapon, Belle is trying to say something, I then realise what she is saying, kill each other, and I agree, before the start of the games, I promised myself if I died it would be quick and easy not slow and painful, I grab a dart she gets a arrow and simultaneously stab each other, and now this has finished me and her off, oh well, I guess the odd were never in my favour.

**Pio Plinter POV **

Today there was two deaths and in a few minutes we shall see who they were, probably victims of the careers, mind you soon hopefully there won't be any left. We are getting our plan together now, me, Wirimu and Tangaroa. Perhaps if we could get one more perhaps we would have an even bigger chance of suceeding but we will have to see. Then we see who the two deaths, it is Marama and the next one shocks me, Belle, my district partner.

Day 10

Day 11

Day 12

Day 13

**Sonja Bell POV **

Must have nearly been here for two weeks now, surely I just want to go home, but that will never happen. I have some food to eat but no weapons or other supplies, just food and some water. Not even been ten deaths yet, I wonder who will be the next, just hopefully not me.

**Lemero Akinston POV **

I'm still here, not many can say that when the careers have them surrounded to be honest I don't know how I did it, but everyday now I have to keep moving form place to place, it gets annoying sometimes but if it keeps me alive then I don't care. I'm just walking when I hear voices, about three or four surely not the careers? I hid behind a bush and peek through the branches and leaves, I realize there is only three, I can't make out who exactly yet but I will.

Day 14

Day 15

Day 16

**Wirimu Callti POV **

Basically the plan is formed but we are deciding to leave it for a few days, until we get another ally and there are some more deaths. Here is The Plan.

Attack the Careers,

Steal food, weapons, and other supplies,

Kill at least two careers,

Make sure all of us make it back,

Do it at night.

Simple really, but it is not, for a start there will be six of them, and only 3 or maximum of 4 of us.

The three of us were eating, when I figure stepped through the bushes, we realize it is Lemero from 3, he knows our plan and asks to join, we all look at each other, before Pio takes lead and agrees, Lemero smiles and takes off his pack and shows us his contents, a spear, a canteen of water, some food, a compass and lastly a large weird shaped bottle full of green liquid, which hasn't been opened. Tangaroa grabs the bottle and examines it, he then goes off with the bottle, I look at Pio and he shrugs, I ask Lemero what is in the bottle, 'don't know' he says honestly, I can tell when people are lying, I don't know but I can, at this moment Tangaroa comes back with the bottle still unopened and a leaf, he opens the bottle and pours a tiny amount on the leaf, then where the liquid was, it burns the leaf. We are shocked; Tangaroa gives the bottle back to Lemero and says, we may just have found a secret weapon. He smiles, we all do, now The Plan may have just got a whole lot easier.

**Tui Wasik POV **

They are after me I'm running for my life the careers have my scent life wolves chasing a lone rabbit , I then make a fatal mistake, I trip in a hole, they get me and the next thing I know is I'm dead

Stats

Surviving Tributes:

D1: Ash Tomat and Marie Shaksovic

D2: Jonah Witton and Harmoney Teakle

D3: Lemero Akinston and Emere Toko

D4: Arana DeTaint and Hari Titoki

D5: Sonja Bell

D6: Hiwa Smeltz

D7: Ruru Wang

D8: Ikaroa Dann

D9: Matiu Nona

D10: Pio Plinter

D11: Tangaroa Distan

D12: Wirimu Callti

Betting: Favourite to Win

1st: Jonah Witton

2nd: Ash Tomat

3rd: Harmoney Teakle

4th: Lemero Akinston

5th: Marie Shaksovic

6th: Hari Titoki

7th: Pio Plinter

8th: Ruru Wang

9th: Emere Toko

10th: Arana DeTaint

11th: Wirimu Callti

12th: Tangaroa Distan

13th: Matiu Nona

14th: Hiwa Smeltz

15th: Ikaroa Dann

16th: Sonja Bell

Kills:

Jonah Witton: 3 Kills (Astin, Anga, Tui)

Ash Tomat: 1 Kill (Hemi)

Arana DeTaint: 1 Kill (Elen)

Emere Toko: 1 Kill (Dellana)

17. The Plan Put into Action

Day 17

Day 18

Day 19

Day 20

**Ruru Wang POV **

16 left, only 8 dead, but luckily I am not one of them, I haven't seen any other tributes since the first, I have been so lonely but I have my little bag, It's almost like my new best friend now, I just wonder how everyone is getting on.

**Tangaroa Distan POV**

We gather our backs we all have weapons, Lemero and his spear, Wirimu and his sword, Pio and his knives, he never misses a target and me and my bow and arrow, Lemero has the bottle of green liquid, I know what it is but I can't put the name on it.

We each gather a backpack, all with different supplies ranging from a compass, to sleeping bags, food and water, and a medical kit. We are going searching for the careers but we all agree we will stop regularly to keep as much energy as we can, the next few days will be interesting.

Day 21

Day 22

Day 23

**Hari Titoki POV **

I wonder how Megan is doing, hopefully she is okay, and being looked after. While we 6 are getting bored there hasn't been a death in ages and we haven't been able to get any action lately.

**Lemero Akinston POV**

We have been travelling for a few days but still no sign of the careers I'm just starting to think that it could take weeks to find them, then Wirimu spots something we let him take the lead, we walk for a few more miles, the we stop, I start to think what Wirimu saw was an illusion then we hear talking, but barely, Wirimu smiles smugly and we walk further, the talking gets louder, Pio dares to take a look through the bushes and spots what we want, the careers.

**Tangaroa Distan POV **

This is it. Now is the time. We get out our weapons and each take surround the careers, Pio mouths silently '1,2,3' and now the battle really begins we all jump from the bushes at the same time Pio has already thrown a knife into one of them while the rest of us attack, Wirimu and the boy from 2 are battling it out, with each having a sword while Lemero is bravely fighting off two careers with his spear, I then realise I am involved in this and join in I shoot an arrow at one of the careers who has been woken from his sleep and he groggily falls to the ground but pulls the arrow out and throws it back, it only just misses my left shoulder, I look to the corner of my eye and see Wirimu struggling against the brute from 2, Jonah I think his name is, I load an arrow and fire, it pierces his neck, a fatal wound, as he is already wounded from his battle of the swords with Wirimu, who looks my way and smiles, however that soon turns to a gasp and tells me to turn round but it is too late the knife stabs me in the back, and I know I am a goner.

**Pio Plinter POV **

I watch Tangaroa die, I suppose I should be sad, but for some reason I am not, I throw a knife back the girl who stabbed Tangaroa and it hits where I was aiming her heart, I then realise they are gaining the upper hand and shout at the top of my voice 'Move out' Lemero and Wirimu hear me and do just that, one of them follows us but realises it is no good and gives up but we don't stop running until we are at least a mile away from them. I we stop for the night and we sit down to rest, it then hits me; Tangaroa is dead, I start to feel something in my throat and choke back my tears, I can't believe he is dead, I wonder how many careers are dead or wounded hopefully all of them, we may just have ended some of their hopes of winning these games but it doesn't matter, because one of our friends is no longer with us.

Day 24

**Sonja Bell POV **

I wake up with a searing pain in my right leg I look down and see a snake, I instinctively try to kick it away, but it doesn't budge, the poison is going through my body, I only have a few minutes to live, stupid snake, all my fury towards this snake gets directed in my next kick, the snake goes flying into the air, but it's too late I guess Emerald won't have a great start to being a mentor.

Blood is thicker than water, or is it?

Surviving Tributes:

D1: Ash Tomat

D2: Harmoney Teakle

D3: Lemero Akinston and Emere Toko

D4: Arana DeTaint and Hari Titoki

D5: None

D6: Hiwa Smeltz

D7: Ruru Wang

D8: Ikaroa Dann

D9: Matiu Nona

D10: Pio Plinter

D11: None

D12: Wirimu Callti

Day 25

Day 26

Day 27

Day 28

Day 29

**Ash Tomat POV **

We must be losing it, I mean first we can't even kill a single dude when we surround then we leave ourselves and get attacked, which ultimately causes the deaths of our friends, Marie and Jonah. Still we killed one of them but we lost two. Plus they took some of our supplies, we lost three bags, all with food and weapons, now we barely have any supplies, but don't worry we will get them back, mark my words if we don't.

**Matiu Nona POV **

These past few days have been a right pain, in my bag all there was a jug of water and a saw nothing else, luckily I spent most of my time at the edible plants in the training so I have been surviving on them, but what I would do, for a capitol meal right now. I wonder what is happening to the other tributes, mind you there hasn't been a death for a few days, I think Sonja was the last one, I just wish I had a few allies, the anthem shocks me, I look up and, no deaths today. I settle down to sleep with my bag by my side. I just wonder how long I have till it is my turn to go.

Day 30

Day 31

Day 32

**Emere Toko POV **

I am never at my best when I have just woken up, I guess that is why my mother never woke me up, she just left me to it, until I had gotten out of my grouchy mood in the morning. I feel absolutely fuming, when I wake up because I'm soaked all my clothes, and I'm meant to be wearing them for the whole Hunger Games then I realise it isn't a puddle or a shower of rain, but it is a flood, a fully fledged flood, I scramble to my feet and run leaving my bag behind, it wouldn't be much use anyway, it's already soaked anyway and it has no weapons or anything, besides I can run faster, without it on my back. I hear screams in the distance, they sound life their from a girl, I couldn't care less, everyone watching must be having a right laugh at all of our expenses. I aim to get to the cornucopia and see what happens. I'm almost there now, however I hear footsteps behind I turn and hide in a bush, bit risky when there is a flood on I know. Eventually they run past me 3 boys, and one of them is Lemero, oh well at least he seems to be doing okay. I see the remaining careers in the distance. Right now I don't care about any of the others, just me I see a tribute climbing up a tree, I do just the same, however just about as he is going to pull himself up one final time, I knife gets lodged in his back he falls to the ground into the water, blood coming out of his back, there is no way he will survive, the cannon which comes few seconds later proves that, all the tributes are trying to get somewhere high, and safe. there is only me, Lemero and his crew and the careers, no other tributes I run through who I remember is left, I remember there is only 11 of us, so that means that there is 3 other tributes somewhere the water is getting higher every minute Soon it will be on us, I try to relax and get some sleep, but I don't think it will be that simple.

**Hari Titoki POV **

Stupid, how stupid can we be, leaving all our supplies at camp, we only have a few weapons, Arana killed one of the other tributes but lost his knife in the process, now he is weapon less, Ash has a sword, I have some bow and arrows, Harmoney has a two spears, meanwhile the group that attacked us a few days ago have all their bags with them and two of ours, which they nicked, I wonder how Megan is coping, so for her sake's I won't show how scared and vulnerable I am. All of the tributes around the cornucopia are in trees, trying not to fall to their deaths. It is the middle, we all need our sleep some of the tributes have already fallen asleep, I tell the others this, and we join them, with each of us taking 3 hours shifts, Ash takes the first, and the rest of us try to get to sleep.

Day 33

**Arana DeTaint POV **

Harmoney wakes me up, it can't be my shift yet can it, she's also waking Hari and Ash up, then I realise, the water has gone we can attack then, there is only one tribute about, the group must have already left, or be in hiding. We grab our weapons, except me as I have none. We silently walk towards her, she is sleeping, and when she wakes up she will have a nice surprise, us. We tap her shoulder three times, she wakes up steadily. She must be thinking it is a dream but it isn't it's her worst nightmare. Ash takes lead, telling her to give over any useful supplies, she doesn't have any Ash is furious, and near chops her head off, the cannon goes we are finished here.

**Lemero Akinston POV **

Well, last night was interesting, to say the least, nevertheless we all made it, and that is what matters now, we can't afford to lose any more of our alliance. Especially when Wirimu wants to launch another attack on the careers, does or does he not remember last time we went there Tangaroa died. Cannon went off earlier, I wonder who it was, and probably someone that was a victim of the careers. Now there is just 10 of us one more and we are in to single figures, at least the game makers have had their fun for a few days, I think.

**Ruru Wang POV **

Emere Toko, District 3, so she was the one that died earlier, I just wonder how long the next death will be, I mean this is probably going to be quite a long Games because it kind said what would happen when only 4 of us died on the first day. I wonder what it must like to die, I guess I will find out soon, because there is no way I can win these games, my parents always tell me to be optimistic, how can I be optimistic about, this, where some kid is going to end my life before I can even get a job.

Day 34

**Hiwa Smeltz POV **

I know now, I am not going to make, they are on me, no chance, I have I'm tying my best, but there is no point, so I do something which hopefully will end my life quickly and simple, I surrender, I shout it and but my hands up they all come out, there is three of them two boys and a girl. Thankfully, they all only take one go at, a swing of a sword, a bow and then another slash of a sword, but it is enough, enough to end my life.

**Wirimu Callti POV **

I love the thrill you get out of just running, sprinting your heart out, to be the fastest you can be, I've been running, sprinting, and jogging everyday since the Games, sometimes the others would join, but more often than not, I was on my own. However, it was on one of these runs I spotted something, something which could ultimately put the careers out of the Games. I'd been running for a few miles, by now and was about to turn back, to go and join the others, for something to eat. At first sight, it didn't look like anything extraordinary at first, but then I had an idea, an idea, which I think will change the Games. It may only be a lake, but the thing next to it shocks me, a huge net, which could probably cover the whole lake, and then the idea comes into my head, I sprint as fast as I can back to Pio and Lemero and tell them my idea, they reluctantly agree to help me in my plan.

Day 35

Day 36

Day 37

Day 38

Day 39

Day 40

**Ikaroa Dann POV **

I've been getting lonely now the past few days, I haven't seen many tributes since the first day, mind you I guess that is a good thing, since I have no weapons I think there is only nine or ten of us left, mind you it's been a long time in here. I reckon soon I might go insane, mind you there always one or two who go mental in these Games, I never though I would but, mind you I never though I would even be reaped.

**Arana DeTaint POV **

I've been thinking about this for a few days, but now is the time to put my plan into action, I can't take any more of these Games, I just want to see my family but I can't, and I never will, all the others are sleeping I'm on watch, I grab Ash's sword and plunge it deep into my heart.

**Harmoney Teakle POV **

We wake up from the cannon, there has been a death which mean only 8 of us are left so they are going to interview our families, make a celebration, we go outside to see Arana, but when we get there, he's on the ground Ash's sword in his heart, Hari falls to the ground weeping, Ash, who isn't affected by this stuff just simply takes his sword out and goes to clean it, I follow and we leave Hari alone with Arana to say a final good-bye.

The Final 8 Interviews

Surviving Tributes (Final 8):

D1: Ash Tomat

D2: Harmoney Teakle

D3: Lemero Akinston

D4: Hari Titoki

D5: None

D6: None

D7: Ruru Wang

D8: Ikaroa Dann

D9: None

D10: Pio Plinter

D11: None

D12: Wirimu Callti

Koko Tomat, Mother of Ash Tomat, District 1

All the interviews were in the tribute's houses regardless of who the interviewee is. Isam Desmond, had only be an interviewer for a few years, he couldn't do the interviews last year as he fell ill, but he was back and ready to be great.

"Mrs Tomat, how do you rate your son's progress in these Hunger Games?" Koko was a slender woman with brown hair, like her son, but all her son's other features came from his father, and her husband, Halkin. She took a deep breath before answering, "Obviously I and my husband are proud of Ash, but we just want him back, but then again don't all the parents want their children back." Isam smiled, this woman didn't want to be memorable, and she had just spoken normally as if talking to a friend. "In the Capitol there are bets going on of your son ditching the District 1,2,4 alliance, what do you think about that?" Again Koko took a deep breath and again spoke in a calm, easy demeanour. "I honestly don't know what to think really since my son has gone, but to me it just feels so unreal, like he is here, but just at a friends or in the town, but it's not like that now, despite how much I want it to be" she held back some tears Isam asked a few more questions before he and his crew left. As soon as they were gone Koko started to cry.

Jules Wamon and Zeal Teakle, Step mother and real father of Harmoney Teakle, District 2

Paloma Oska was the other interviewer, and was about to interview Harmoney's relatives, the woman, who appeared to be the step mother of some sort, spent half an hour doing herself up, Paloma was half happy, since she seemed to be taking an actual care to the Hunger Games, where as she wanted to get all these interviews over and done with quickly and simply, finally everyone was ready and the Paloma asked the first question. "What is Harmoney like at home and school?" Zeal Teakle was built like a tree, long thick legs, a huge chest, trunk sized arms, and rock sized fists and a giraffe size neck. "At home she is a normal girl, I have taught her everything I know, about surviving in the wild, knowing about plants, how to make a snare, all sorts of things, at school she is normal she has her group of friends and sticks with them."

Paloma nodded, then turned to Jules, she looked nothing like Harmoney, there was no way she could be related to her. "Jules, how far do you see Harmoney going in this competition?" Jules blushed a violent red before answering "I feel Harmoney could potentially all the way and come back to us, and then we can live a life of luxury."

Paloma thought this was a good place to end the interviews, and they packed up and left.

Veni Akinston, Sister of Lemero Akinston, District 3

"Veni, what is your relationship with your brother?" asked Isam. Veni looked like a splitting image of Lemero only younger, next year, she would be 12 and eligible to be reaped. "We get on okay I guess, we have our arguments, like all siblings do, but we still love each other." Isam nodded before asking the next question. "What do you think of how your brother is faring in the competition?" Veni paused to think about what to say "I think he is doing brilliantly for someone with no training his two allies are okay I think, but all I want is him to come home."

Emily Titoki, Sister of Hari Titoki, District 4

Emily had been hard to track down, everyone thought she would be at her home it was 40 minutes until they found her. They took her back to her real house which brought home good happy memories of her and her sister playing. The first question took her out of her daydream and back into reality. "Emily, your sister Hari what are your feelings towards her and her in the Hunger Games?" "Well she is great as a sister she has looked after me for as long as I can remember, she does everything to keep me safe, she is doing very well in the competition I hope she goes all the way" Paloma could just imagine what the Capitol would think of this little girl, sweet, innocent and simply adorable.

Woo Wang, Father of Ruru Wang, District 7

The Wang's were part of the higher class of District 7 and had one of the biggest houses in the district. It was a shock to the whole of District 7 that Ruru had been picked. "Mr Wang, Ruru your son is doing very well in the arena what do you think?" "Well I am shocked to the bone that he is there in the first place but yes I feel he has done well enough."

Jimat Sasol and Bansa Popsal, Friends of Ikaroa Dann, District 8

"So Jimat, is it and Bansa explain yourselves and your relationships with Ikaroa?"

Jimat takes the lead "we've known Ikaroa since we were toddlers, Ikaroa, us two and Leslie, but she is ill otherwise she would be here, we all have nicknames, I'm Ox, Bansa is Brain. Leslie is Dreamer and Ikaroa is Stealth, we are all diverse, we are all unique, we keep each other safe, we survive, together, or shall I say we did" Jimat, puts his head down, closes his eyes for a second then looks back up. Bansa answers the next question, what are Ikaroa's chances of coming back? "You see she has a real chance we all think that, she is so hard to catch, she may not be that strong, but she is Stealth, she is the meaning of Stealth, and of course, if you can't catch them you can't kill them"

Frederik Plinter, Brother of Pio Plinter, District 10.

Pio and Frederik were the same in all departments, same eyes, hair, stocky build, and both were boys of few words. The interview hardly got anywhere in the end the crew went away displeased, oh well only one more left.

Kiki Callti, Mother of Wirimu Callti, District 12

"Mrs Callti, your son has shown lots of cunning and brains in the arena so far, what is he like at home?" "well he has always been like that I guess, he always came up with plans of one sort or another, but now I guess he gets a real chance to try some of his experiments, shall we say" "And what about his alliance with the males from District 3 and 10?" "Well they seem like nice young men, it's a shame however that only one cam live, then again even the winner is always scarred"

Now it is time to go back to the Live Hunger Games. Who is your money on?

Birds and Plans

Day 41

Day 42

Day 43

Day 44

Day 45

Day 46

**Wirimu Callti POV **

It's nearly finished my master plan is nearly done and raring to go, it turns out Lemero is great at building things. However I would still reckon another two weeks to go yet, but I can't believe how well it is going. However there has been something nagging at me about this, what if it goes wrong and could result in the deaths of myself and two of my new friends, I just can't believe how good it would feel to have people watching your back, all for one and one for all and that.

**Ruru Wang POV **

Birds, I hate them they are so annoying they just chirp and chirp, nothing good to the world they are, well except maybe for eating, but then I have only had one tiny portion of it in my whole life. I see a swarm of around eight or nine birds flying towards me, and I make nothing of it until I realise they are coming at me with blood red eyes.

**Hari Titoki POV **

A Cannon goes, a death, well that is a shock, we haven't seen anyone in quite a few days, but it is good for me, because that means I'm closer to going back to District 4 and seeing Megan and my sister Emily. Ash is obviously leading us now, he decides when we eat, stop, drink and where we sleep for the night. He decides to keep going for a bit more, then the anthem goes and we look up to see who the death is, Ruru Wang, District 7. Interesting, I wonder how he died. Now I start to think what if I die, what it will be like, will it be like this or will it just be pitch black, and nothing left.

Day 47

Day 48

Day 49

Day 50

Day 51

Day 52

**Ikaroa Dann POV **

Shit. I'm in trouble now, how have they found me I will never know, but it's the Careers, could I escape mind you from what I remember, there is only three left, the boy from District 1 and the girls from Districts 2 and 4. Now it is time to show how me and everyone else that my life as Stealth from District 8 isn't lost, I haven't lost my previous life from before the Games. I get on all fours and start crawling towards one of the girls, the one from 4 I think. Now all my sneaking around with the others will pay off, when it might just save my life for the time being, I'm about twenty metres away from her, a bush conceals me, I cautiously lift both my legs and now I'm crouching down ready to spring up and sprint away. As soon as I see a gap I take it , she is too slow to catch me but a knife whizzes past me and gets slightly lodged in a tree I run towards it, not stopping I pull it out and keep running, they don't bother chasing, they thought the knife would hit, and by the time it missed I had a good head start.

**Lemero Akinston POV **

I've come to realise while in these Games about the importance of friends, back in District 3 I was a lone wolf, hunted by myself, I like it that way, no sharing or having to follow some one else. But now, I realise how much companionship can mean to someone, and now that I'm thinking about, some of the past victors of the Hunger Games have hunted in packs, the careers and other groups of kids, but only one will win, only one. Now I hate to say it, but if I'm to be the one, Pio and Wirimu will have to die.

Day 53

**Ash Tomat POV **

"Harmoney will you please be quiet I'm trying to think of a plan" Harmoney has been humming and whistling for at least ten minutes. Now I've had enough. Harmoney goes into a sulk grabs her knives and mutters something about going hunting for food. Now it's just me and Hari, to me Hari doesn't sound like an average part of the District 1,2 and 4 alliance. I heard her talking about her sister Emily and her friend Megan in her sleep while I was on watch, suddenly I look up and realise how dark it suddenly is, my guess is it is around 9 pm I decide to take the first watch and let Hari sleep for a bit, she quickly goes off and I grab my sword and start to sharpen it with a rock I found the other day, Harmoney still isn't back yet, but I have no need to worry, she has her knives. Now there is only a handful of us tributes left, I try to count them on my fingers; Hari, Harmoney and I, the group which attacked us early on in the games, there was four of them then and one died, and I am pretty sure that none of them have died since, plus there is the sneaky girl who got away from us the other day. Seven. Just seven now it's getting interesting, I then realise how tired I am and I cannot keep my eyes open any longer.

**Wirimu Callti POV **

With the plan ready now, someone needs to go on a little travel, find the careers, and bring them back. Pio, Lemero both agree that since I go running and it is my idea I should go. I know this a battle I will always lose, so I grab my trusty sword and some water in a small canteen and set off into a brisk jog, there is no need to go through the plan to Pio and Lemero they know what to do, and there is no need to say good-byes we all knew it was going to happen anyway when this alliance was formed. I keep up my brisk jog for at least half an hour I'm guessing before stopping to drink and have a small rest. I start walking again, I start to think about my life, because I'm pretty sure I won't be getting out of here. Being from District 12, I have had a tough life, the capitol doesn't care about us, unless we do something spectacular which normally isn't very often, I've been too busy lost in my life that I realise how far I have walked, I decide to stop for the night, luckily there is a small cave nearby and I hide behind that.

Day 54

**Hari Titoki POV **

When I wake up I am curious about why I wasn't woken to take watch, I sit up and see Ash on the floor asleep and Harmoney starting a fire. "hey when I got back Ash was asleep so I took watch and I caught loads of food last night" I look around and she isn't joking, she has got three separate fires with various meats and roots and nuts, she's also got some berry stew running, how she has done it, I will never know. "I couldn't believe it when I come back and Ash is asleep on the floor, I checked on you and you were there, but imagine there had been an ambush, we need some serious words with him." Harmoney finishes speaking and turns her attention back to the fires, I decide to leave her to it, at least until it is ready. I go to have another bit of a rest, but I only get ten minutes before Harmoney has her food ready, we decide to wake Ash up, Harmoney taps him quite hard on the shoulder three times, he wakes up groggily and you can see his nose has picked up the scent of the food. His eyes then open wide, Harmoney then has a blast at him for falling asleep on watch, but as soon as she has done she offers him her Hunger Games feast, I look at all, there's some rabbits, birds, the berry stew, and the roots and nuts. It is a great meal, we save some of the stew and the roots and nuts. We then decide to start hunting, as we are all energetic, full stomachs and we just seem more confident, don't get me wrong I'm not too keen on this killing lark, but if it helps get me back to Emily and Megan, then it doesn't really matter.

**Pio Plinter POV **

Wirimu has been gone for a few days now, but he isn't dead otherwise he would've been in the sky when the anthem plays, and I haven't seen him on it. Me and Lemero have just been getting our supplies ready for a quick getaway, both of us always has a weapon with us, me and the knives, Lemero has his bottle of green liquid, and he has been practising non stop with some bows and arrows, he is quite good now, but now it is just a matter of waiting, and being ready.

**Ash Tomat POV **

Mutts, that's what they are, we are running anywhere, we just about managed to get a bag of supplies each, but now we might have to drop them in the hope of distracting them, if only there was the six of us, there is about twenty of them probably, I bet the audience is loving this.

**Wirimu Callti POV**

Still no sign of the careers, now I'm starting to think that this plan wasn't such a good idea, I'm miles away from Pio and Lemero, with just my sword for protection. Wait, I can hear pounding footsteps in the distance, I crouch down behind a thick tall tree, sword at the ready. It's getting nearer I can tell, wait, there's more footsteps, which sound so unreal, metallic almost. Suddenly the three careers come into my eyesight, and so do twenty mutts, now I'm overcome with fear, and I join the careers in running to safety, I'm just in front of them, I step it up a gear, now I'm starting to get a gap between them, and an even bigger gap from the mutts. I'm hoping the careers are following me so I can still lead them to my trap. I turn my head slightly, yes they are still behind me, around about ten metres away. I keep running still at my outrageous pace. The sword is giving me momentum to run faster, and I oblige. Keep going, I'm telling myself keep going I now know I'm close as I hear faint talking from Pio and Lemero and I remember passing this area just after I'd left. The mutts are closing in on the careers. I keep running focusing on myself and getting away from the mutts. I shout out Pio and Lemero's names, I hope they have heard me, not only because of the plan, but because of the mutts. I'm there, the careers are still quite a few metres behind me so I have a very small amount of time to talk to Pio and Lemero I tell them about the careers and mutts they already have weapons ready. The careers come into our base there all now completely over the hidden lake "NOW" I shout to Pio who pulls hard on a concealed cord, and they all fall into the freezing deep lake, shocked and frozen to the bone, they try to get out we wait a minute, but by then the mutts are now on the scene the boy career is now out of the lake, and shivering but still coming towards wit revenge in his eyes, Lemero shoots an arrow at him, and it just skims his right arm, Lemero must have been practising, I think to myself We now decide to ditch this place, we all run east away from the carnage, and we don't stop until we are sure no one has followed us.

**Ash Tomat POV **

Those bastards. Thanks to them Harmoney is dead. Gone forever, now it is just me and Hari. The mutts are gone but there work has already been done. All our supplies are gone apart from our weapons, now I'm thankful that I know about edible plants, however I know that I won't be here in a week, probably, the mutts made sure of that, my right arm has practically fallen off, Hari is trying her best, but we both know that I need a capitol doctor. Hari is trying her best, hunting by herself, feeding me, like a slave almost. Now it's only a matter of days.

Surrounded

Remaining Tributes

D1: Ash Tomat

D2: None

D3: Lemero Akinston

D4: Hari Titoki

D5: None

D6: None

D7: None

D8: Ikaroa Dann

D9: None

D10: Pio Plinter

D11: None

D12: Wirimu Callti

Day 55

Day 56

Day 57

Day 58

**Lemero Akinston POV **

Time to finish them off, time to kill the two careers, then just us and that girl from 8. We know where they are, we grab our weapons, we leave our other supplies hidden here, and we set off, Pio leading us into the final battle between us and the careers, and this one's for Tangaroa, he died fighting for us, now we will avenge his death. We peek through the bushes, there is only one of them, but he looks pretty beaten us, mind you he has a sword right near him. Pio throws a knife at him, it skims him and rips into a bag, his head shoots towards us, we jump out, he grabs a sword and faces us off, he starts to shout Hari, probably the other remaining career. I shoot an arrow at him, it pierces his left hand, he immediately screams out in pain, and pulls it out, before lobbing it back at me. Hari is now back, she shoots a bow and arrow straight into Wirimu's heart, but he doesn't die, he pulls it out before falling to the ground, Pio suddenly snaps and launches himself at the boy, he does well to fend him off for a bit , but Pio's strength gets the better of him and he stabs him through the heart, by this time Hari has grabbed a pack and run, probably trying to save herself. The cannon signals his death, but Wirimu is still with us, we carry him back to camp, he is starting to gain consciousness again, we decide to take turns watching him, but still when they show the deaths Wirimu is still fighting, surely he must go eventually he is giving us whispered instructions, trust him to do that. He tells one of us must win, and about how we must keep going. I wonder how my family is doing at home, and now I actually am starting believe maybe I will see them again.

Day 59

**Ikaroa Dann POV **

Still no sign of any other tributes, for a quite a bit of time. I guess they must be bored, or too tired to go on, now there is just me, one remaining girl career and three boys, who I think, are all allies together. My stealth skills have proven me so valuable in these Games, maybe, just maybe they could even save my life and get me home to Ox, Brain and Dreamer. I bet they are all watching me at Brain's house, he has the only T.V out of our group and his parents are by far the most nicest, they always welcome us in, give us food, and in winter let us, hang our wet, snowy and muddy clothes on there radiators. Time to move bases again, mainly out of boredom I guess, I need something to do.

**Pio Plinter POV **

Now it's time to say good-bye he has drifted into a sleep but we don't know how long for, but yes he has flickered his eyes open, he gives us one final thank-you for everything, Me and Lemero smile, he has been the brains of our alliance, he will be missed, there is no way he can be saved, only if we could get some medical supplies, he could stand a strand of a chance, don't give up we tell him, and we know he won't, he never has. I realise how much Wirimu has almost, lead us, his plans, his ideas, his life, he has given us a key to his life, we took it, now I will never think of District 12 of just the coal place, I will think of Wirimu, and his brains. Wirimu gives us one final thank-you for everything, one final good-bye and he smiles before closing his eyes, Lemero falls to his knees head bent down at Wirimu, he keeps checking his pulse, but still no cannon, Lemero still keeps checking his pulse, and still half an hour later, no cannon, we realise he must of fallen into a deep coma. Eventually two hours after he closed his eyes, the cannon goes, and Wirimu knows he died surrounded, not by enemies but by friends.

**Hari Titoki POV **

Did I do the right thing? Should I have left Ash? I thought he could handle himself, but then I realised about his arm, and by then it was too late, Now it's just me, no one else, me, now there is only four of us, me the two boys, Lemero and Pio and the girl from 8, Ikaroa. I go to sleep dreaming of seeing Megan and Emily when I win.

Day 60

Day 61

Day 62

Day 63

Day 64

Day 65

Day 66

**Lemero Akinston POV **

Why now of all times, why now of all times do the game makers set the mutts on us, when we are tired, need food and have no energy, we need to find somewhere to get away from them, I hear a girl's scream in distance, probably got the mutts on her as well. They are catching up on us, we decide to split up hoping for the bets, I go left Pio goes right. I turn my head cautiously but not stopping for a breather, there is less then half of the mutts which were first chasing me, I smile I now look in front of me and I can't stop myself before I hit the tree, it knocks me unconscious.

**Ikaroa Dann POV **

A cannon goes, now just three of us, who would have believed, me part of the final three. I'm now so close to getting out of this place so close I realise I might as well go for a walk somewhere, but just I am about to start, a huge booming voice comes over the arena, it's the legendary Claudius Templesmith stating an announcement "congratulations, to the three of you, however your biggest challenge is yet to come, at midday there will be an explosion wiping out the whole arena, the only place that won't will be the cornucopia, make your decision wisely." I sigh, no choice, to live I have to gout into the open and not be stealth perhaps that is what the capitol knew all along that I would only not win if brought to fight, I tried to learn in the training, but I just couldn't and now it might cost my life.

Day 67

**Hari Titoki POV **

My guess is it is about 10ish just under two hours, until judgement time, there is no way I want to be blown up, I will fight right till the last moment of my life. It was Lemero who died last night, so it's just me, Pio and that girl who I don't think I've see in these Games, but I know I will later her name is Ikaroa I think. I pack my small pack of little supplies, my knives, my water canteen and some berries and nuts I collected, just in case it turns out to be a long day.

**Pio Plinter POV **

I'm deciding what to take to the cornucpoia, obviously some weapons, my knives and that green bottle of acid, plus the sword Wirimu had also some food and water go with, when I put it on my back, it feels light, I smile, the lighter the better, I decide to keep some knives in my pockets. Then I set off. One good thing about the mutts is that I'm right next to the cornucopia, I'm the first there. I decide to stay behind a big tree, and then I wait for some prey, I want this done quickly and easy, I don't care whether I live or die, as long as it is over quickly.

**Ikaroa Dann POV **

Greta, I'm not the first here , both of the others are here, but they both are waiting, so I decide to join them in waiting, at midday we all hear a BOOM noise, dusty smoke comes over all of us, I hear roaring and in the distance the other two have started to fight, I decide to stick where I am.

**Hari Titoki POV **

He came at me I have no chance, I go on the defensive blocking his knives and his swinging sword. I finally get a jab in, and it goes through his right shoulder, he screams in pain, but then he goes mental, there is no way I can survive, but I somehow do, with luck and good defence he eventually gets tired, and I decide to strike, but he's strong and agile he dodges all my attack bar one which only scraped his left hand. I won't give up ,but now we both go on the attack, he raises his sword, I get my two knives in the way, there is a huge metallic crash as metal fights metal, there is a horrible screeching sound. I still don't give up but then I knife flashes through both us, it was the girl from 8 we both look in shock, but then it's back to business. We keep on fighting neither of us giving the other an inch of space for an attack, it's brutal , I need a rest, my arms are like 50 kg weights I can barely hold them up. He senses victory is near, and lunges towards me with his sword, but I find a final bit of energy and dodge it. I throw my final knife at him, it goes through his chest, I smile before falling to the ground in exhaustion, I close my eyes for a few seconds but when I open them the girl who had been watching us the whole time stands over me with a confident smile, but then that smile disappears and she falls to the ground screaming, then I realise, what has happened, Pio has put a knife through her back! I smile with relief, then I work out that means Pio is still fighting, I pull myself to sit up, a cannon goes, that means the girl is dead, now it is just me and Pio, I stand up so does he, we charge at each other but he gets the first blow, a slash at my ribs, I keep back the pain and launch myself at him but he seems confident that this fight is his. He gets another slash, but this time at chest it hits full on I fall to the ground, but when he comes over to finish me I plunge my concealed knife at his heart, he falls to the ground near me, we both try to finish each other off but we know it's out of our hands now, now it's up to our bodies, who will hold out longer, my world descends into darkness and I lose what energy I had little of left.

_Hari Titoki and Pio Plinter are both unable to narrate at this current moment in time, so a neutral will._

Both Pio and Hari were out, dead to the world, yet their hearts still kept beating, then one stopped, announcing the winner. Claudius' voice boomed over the blown up arena. "Ladies and Gentlemen please give a huge applause to the winner of 67th Hunger Games" he paused for about a minute for suspense "PPPPPIIIIOOOO OF DISTRICT 10"

Epilogue

**Pio Plinter POV **

I can't believe I've done it, I survived, but now I have to do the most challenging part of the Games, being a victor. My stylists are all over me, getting me ready for my interview where they show a recap and ask me questions, I make a mental note to mention my allies who sadly died in the arena, Lemero, Wirimu and Tangaroa. The day whizzes off too quickly and my interview is just about to start. The curtains get pulled apart, and now it's time. Time to be me. Pio Plinter.


End file.
